


sold to the highest bidder

by thereigning_lorelai



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereigning_lorelai/pseuds/thereigning_lorelai
Summary: “I might not be interested in this sort of human contact but I do recognise people being in love. It’s actually quite easy to tell.”Jyn takes a deep breath. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”“I find this vague and unconvincing.”Now she’s back to being infuriated by him.“I amnotin love with Cassian.” Her heart makes a little leap at the thought. Saying it out loud sounds… weird and she somewhat agrees with Kay about it sounding vague and, well, unconvincing.Kay doesn’t say anything to that. “Also, we’re roommates,” she continues. “And he’s one of my best friends.”“These things are not mutually exclusive.”-Jyn thinks it's a good idea to offer a kiss on the lips for an auction - she doesn't realise it's a problem until Cassian places the highest bid.





	sold to the highest bidder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonprincess92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonprincess92/gifts).



> This is part of the Rebelcaptain Network Secret Valentine Exchange and a gift for the wonderful [moonprincess92nz](https://moonprincess92nz.tumblr.com/). Hope you like it! ♥
> 
> Accompanying graphic for this story is [here](http://thereigning-lorelai.tumblr.com/private/169972100350/tumblr_p2xbd6yWfq1sbkdc5).
> 
> This was inspired by a news story about Charlize Theron boosting an auction with basically offering a kiss to the highest bidder. My prompt was "modern au", so I took it and ran with it. :)

Jyn 5:39 pm  
can u buy shampoo on ur way home?  
please.

Cassian 5:42 pm  
Which one?  
Cassian 5:43 pm  
Honey-almond or rasperry-pomegranate?

Jyn 5:44 pm  
i don‘t fcking care, andor.  
Jyn 5:46 pm  
gun powder and dirt.

Cassian 5:46 pm  
Funny.

Jyn 5:47 pm  
i‘d like 2 think so, thanks.

Cassia 5:48 pm  
I‘ll be home in a bit.

When Cassian comes home, Jyn‘s already sprawled on their couch, one leg hanging over the back, a pillow tucked under the other for further comfort, leaving no space for anyone else. (It’s always a miracle how such a small person can take up this much space.) It’s a familiar sight Cassian’s used to coming home to and he’s not complaining about it. It’s the most domestic he’s felt ever since moving in with Jyn two years ago.

Jyn looks up from her book as Cassian enters their small living room. He smirks as he notices the TV running in the background – only Jyn would consider the TV acceptable background noise for reading. It made studying _with_ her an almost impossible task.

“What are you reading?” he asks and slides onto the couch next to her… or rather beneath her as she’s only reluctantly withdrawing her leg from where it rested on the back of the couch, just to drop it into his lap as soon as he’s made himself comfortable. With anyone else he would find this incredibly aggravating, but with Jyn? As their friends always put it: This was just their thing. Leia would always comment on how tactile they were with each other (and only with each other – he’s seen Jyn almost tackle people twice her size to the ground because they caught her by surprise hugging or otherwise touching her), Kay would just roll his eyes whenever he was unfortunate enough to witness it.

But Cassian didn’t care. (And neither did Jyn from what he could gather.) They were roommates, best friends even – that’s just what friends did, wasn’t it?

Jyn flips back the cover of the book so he can read the title – “How To Make People Pay: A Guide To Professional Fundraising” – and throws a quick look to the TV where an old episode of _The X-Files_ is running. “Is this your plan on how to pay for our rent? Creating a GoFundMe?” He raises his eyebrow quizzically, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“ _Actually_ , this would be a brilliant idea if it means I no longer have to work in that godforsaken bar,” she sighs heavily and chews on her lower lip for a few seconds, “but, no. I’m planning to raise money for the city’s shelter for homeless kids and families – it’s a project for my Sociology class.”

Of course she would. Using a project to actually do something worthwhile. 

Cassian knows how important stuff like this is for Jyn – having lost her mother and father at a young age, having been lucky enough to find a guardian in Saw who raised her and Bodhi, still having her brother and her friends as support – so it’s only natural she would choose something like this as a project, where she could actually help people and not just get a good grade.

“That’s great, Jyn,” he says sincerely. “So, what are you planning?”

She sets down the book and withdraws her legs from his lap (he’s definitely not missing her warmth as soon as she’s not touching him anymore) and proceeds to sit on her heels instead. “It’s sort of like an auction… But instead of selling expensive stuff no one of us even owns, the students sell their services.” It’s as if she sees what he’s thinking, slapping his arm, grinning. “Not like that, pervert! Services like buying groceries, washing cars, tutoring or something like that.”

“Sounds like fun,” he muses while he grabs the remote from the coffee table, turning up the volume. “Are you selling your own services?” he asks, shooting her a quick look. (A thought crosses his mind – just a combination of Jyn and a slightly dirtier connotation of “selling services” – he’s not sure where it came from and he puts it away as quickly as it came.)

A soft chuckle brings his attention back to Jyn who’s now turned her attention to the TV in front of them. “I prefer to stay behind the scenes. Also, I wouldn’t know what to offer anyway.”

He leans further back into the couch, their shoulders touching, adopting their usual position when watching TV together.

“You know, this has to be one of my favourite _X-Files_ episodes,” she tells him apropos of nothing.

“Is this the one with the vampires?” He hasn’t seen a lot of episodes, just caught glimpses here and there whenever Jyn binge-watched rather than learning for exams. There are a couple of episodes she likes to watch again and again and again. The one currently being on seems awfully familiar and Jyn declaring it as one of her favourites explains why it does.

“Yep, it’s the one. It’s so funny.” She moves even closer, drawing a blanket from the armrest and putting it over her feet.

Later, after another two episodes, Jyn’s already fast asleep, her head leaning on his shoulder and one of her legs back on his lap. He doesn’t have the heart to wake her just yet, instead relishing in her closeness for another few precious moments.

-

“You know, I’m never quite sure what the deal with you two is,” Leia is leaning across the bar so Jyn can hear her over the noise of the people around them chatting and laughing.

“What do you mean?” Jyn is filling the fourth glass of beer for their group of friends.

“You and Cassian? I mean, come on, ‘just friends’?” Leia is waving her hands when saying the last part, smirking. “I wish I had someone who looked at me like that.”

Putting the sixth beer in front of Leia, Jyn just rolls her eyes and tries very hard to not stick her tongue out at her friend. She’s not sure where Leia picked up the idea she and Cassian were somehow secretly in love. Maybe Bodhi made her think of it – when Jyn had first met Cassian a few years ago, Bodhi tried several times to hook them up.

“I’m telling you one last time: Neither of us is looking at each other _like that_. We’re _friends_ , Leia.”

Leia scoffs at her but says nothing else about it. She’s taking four of the mugs herself – something Jyn is still impressed about – and leaves Jyn to the other two.

“Hey Han, I’m off for today,“ she shouts across the bar, wiping the fresh stains of liquid from the counter. Han just grunts from the other end, gesturing something like a goodbye. (Although he‘s probably joining them in their booth in a couple of drinks.)

Jyn takes the remaining glasses and heads over to her friends. Bodhi, Luke and Kay are engaged in a conversation about the pros and cons of recent space missions, Leia is sipping at her beer and absentmindedly watches something – or someone – at the other end of the room. Jyn smiles knowingly and slips into the booth next to Cassian, handing him his beer. 

“How’s your auction going?“ he asks in her and Leia‘s direction and she sees how Leia‘s attention snaps back towards their table and the people in front of her. 

“Oh, it‘s going great,“ she starts, unperturbed by the knowing glances Jyn‘s giving her. “But we still need some volunteers. Do you have anything to offer, Cassian?“

Jyn hears him swallow his beer. “I don’t think I have anything for people to bid on. Sorry, Leia.“

“Oh, is that really true? Don’t you have any… particular… skills or talents? What do you think, Jyn?“ Leia gives her a dirty look and Jyn takes a big gulp of her beer to avoid answering immediately. Out of the corner of her eye Jyn sees Cassian pointedly looking at the table top and she could swear she sees him blushing slightly. 

“Sure,“ Jyn answers finally. “I‘ve never known anyone as untalented as Cassian.“

At that she nudges his side with her elbow and he finally looks up at her again, smiling softly. She returns the smile and takes another sip of her drink. 

-

The auction is going well so far and Jyn’s rather proud of her organisational skills. She found a lot of willing students (victims, as she calls them affectionately), there’s quite a big audience already – but they haven’t reached their goal yet. Leia’s moderating through the whole event and she’s so good at it – being demanding and friendly, reminding the people now and again why they’re here and speaking to their consciousness when the bids seem to start lagging.

Currently Leia’s advertising her brother Luke’s excellent skills in lawn mowing (Jyn always teases him about looking like a fighter pilot ready for combat when saddling a mower) – and there are two middle-aged women Jyn recognises as teachers from the medical faculty riling each other up. She’s not sure they’re really bidding on Luke’s fantastic mowing skills or rather the dazzling smile he’s sporting at the moment.

Yet, even with those two ladies boosting their little metaphorical piggy bank, they’re still quite short of their initial target.

After Luke’s successful sale, Leia and Jyn announce a short break and immediately find each other knee-deep in a war council.

“I can’t believe these assholes from Economics are raising more money than we are, Leia!” Jyn can’t let these arrogant, privileged pricks from Empirical Economics beat her in something this important to her. That asshole Krennic and his father, a professor in the faculty (and probably the only reason his son got anywhere near the campus at all), would have a field day.

“Any ideas?” Leia inquires, “I’m all ears.” There are only a few students left to bid on. Jyn quickly calculates the different outcome scenarios possible – all of them predicting them not meeting their target – and her competitive nature alone cannot let them lose to another faculty.

“Put me on the list,” she tells Leia curtly (and she knows she’ll regret that decision later but for now, it’s the only idea even remotely making sense) and rushes past her, not letting her say anything about it.

-

When the last of the volunteering students leaves the small stage, they’re still a couple of hundred dollars short and Jyn spots Krennic Jr. sitting in the first row probably waiting to do a little victory dance in front of her as soon as the event is over.

It’s all the motivation Jyn needs to get up the stage next to Leia.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, our last exhibit, Jyn Erso.” She pauses for a moment, looking over to Jyn. “So, Jyn, what do you offer?”

_Well crap_ , she didn’t really think about that part of the deal. She’s not really skilled in anything that would help now – she can hold herself up well enough in a fist fight and she’s quite satisfied with her ability to shake off annoying customers, but she can’t mow anyone’s lawn, she can’t sew, she can’t even cook (because with Cassian she never had to). Jyn desperately scans the audience – her gaze wandering over the mostly male crowd – and something inside her clicks.

“A kiss on the lips – for thirty seconds,” she declares triumphantly because _why not_? It’s harmless enough and hopefully sufficient to raise the last few dollars. There are enough young and horny students in the audience to try this path. And she doesn’t have to put in much effort either.  
Leia throws her an incredulous look but complies.

“Okay, we’ll start with fifty dollars. Do I hear fifty?”

A hand in the front row rises and Jyn’s almost choking on her on spit – it’s Krennic Jr. and he’s got a diabolical smile on his face. Jyn tries to put on a neutral expression while she hears Leia coordinating the bidding. A few other hands rise every now and then but the young Krennic always raises the price.

Frantically Jyn’s looking again at the audience – this time searching for a particular face she knows will be there because he’s most likely her last hope as Krennic Jr. seems determined to outbid the other innocent competitors. Cassian’s sitting further in the back (of course, always trying to stay inconspicuous as if he were a fucking spy or something) but she’s catching his eyes easily.

Leia’s currently waiting for someone to raise to 200 as young Krennic’s last bid was 175 dollars. Jyn stares directly and intently at Cassian, trying to tell him he has to bid for her because she would never survive having to kiss Krennic Jr. A moment goes by and to Jyn it feels like an eternity until Cassian, _finally_ , nods his approval.

“Okay, I have 275 dollars. Do I hear 300?”

Cassian shoots her another look that says _‘Are you fucking kidding me? 300 dollars?’_ and she’s trying to tell him with a short glance that she’ll pay him back, of course. _‘Just bid, please!’_

He raises his hand and raises it again at 375 and 450 dollars until _finally_ Krennic Jr. is giving up and Leia, not without looking a bit relieved herself, announces, “Sold to the young men with the red jacket in the back!”

Jyn lets out a long breath and already starts to leave the stage just as Leia holds her back.

“Jyn, won’t you let the winner get his prize?” And she has the audacity to fucking _wink_ at her. Jyn freezes in place – she didn’t think about actually having to, well, give Cassian his prize. “It’s what he paid for, after all.”

Jyn swallows and catches sight of Cassian looking just as shook as she’s currently feeling. But upon the slowly building clapping and cheering from the audience, he hesitantly gets up and on his way to the stage.

Jyn watches his approach as in slow motion. He looks good – as always (and of course she notices, she’s not _blind_ ) – his hair ruffled but as tidy as his groomed beard, wearing a red jacket that looks like velvet (and only he could look good in such a thing) and a basic black shirt underneath… and she snaps out of her observation as he’s suddenly right in front of her.

“Well then,” Leia informs the two of them and the still excited audience, “a kiss on the lips. You’ve got thirty seconds, Casanova.”

Jyn’s heart is beating rapidly against her chest. (Why, she doesn’t know. It’s just a peck on the lips after all – they’re basically cuddling every day on the couch, Cassian being one of the few people with whom she didn’t feel like jumping out of her skin whenever he touched her. She loved him like she loved Bodhi – he was like a brother, right?) This shouldn’t be a problem, they’re friends – and half a minute isn’t that long.

_Oh, to hell with it._ And with this she’s grabbing him by his shirt and pulling him down to her lips. She’s… not quite prepared for what happens then – doesn’t expect him to grab her face with his hands, pulling her a little bit closer. She’s not prepared for his scent to consume her so instantly and fully, for his touch to be this warm on her skin… for his lips to feel so soft against her own.

She’s trying to keep it light and sweet but then she feels his fingers softly curling around her hair and remembers she’s still grabbing him by his collar and pulls him down even further. Her mouth moves on its own accord, opening up to his just slightly. She feels him sucking in a short breath and – is he starting to bite her lower lip there?

The thought startles her and suddenly she realises they’re in front of a crowd and this is going on for too long – how are thirty seconds _this_ long?

She tenses up, letting go of his shirt and he mimics her movements, withdrawing his hands from her face and then his lips from hers. Their eyes won’t meet as they’re drifting away from each other.

She can hear Leia say something to the audience – probably thanking them for their generosity, wishing them a good evening, something like that – but she doesn’t really listen, just staring at her feet.

_What the fuck did she do?_

-

After that everyone’s slowly packing up and leaving. Jyn disappears into a small office backstage as soon as possible to count checks, bills and whatever else they got this evening. She leaves without risking another look at Cassian.

When she comes back, no one except for Leia, Bodhi and Kay are still there, cleaning up.

Bodhi helps Leia carrying the lectern back to one of the offices which leaves Jyn alone with Kay. Biting her lips, Jyn carefully approaches him.

Usually they do not get along that well, only really interacting with Cassian or the others around, at the bar or the cafeteria.

“I didn’t expect you to still be here, Kay,” she says, with a ‘thank you’ carefully hidden in her voice.

“Cassian said I had to… but that was before he left earlier himself.”

Jyn huffs. “So, Cassian already left, huh.” Not that she hadn’t already noticed, it’s not even a question. “Did he say something to you?” She tries to be smooth about it but her voice wavers nervously.

“I saw him leaving immediately after you ran off the stage. I didn’t get a chance to talk to him though,” Kay answers methodically – and even manages to answer the question she didn’t ask explicitly.

She nods. “Do you– ,” she starts, then trails off because she has no damn clue what she wants to ask. “Was he–,” but she can’t finish that thought either.

Kay looks down at her. “Why did you ask _him_ , Jyn?”

“Because I needed help. Krennic was out to get me.”

“Okay, but why did it have to be him? There were other bidders and a 68 percent chance of someone else making the highest bid.”

“That’s easy for you to say. I didn’t do the math in my head, Kay,” Jyn replies exasperatedly.

“The young Krennic isn’t as persistent, he would have given up eventually.”

“Well, thanks for telling me _now_ , Kay. I didn’t want to risk it.”

Kay doesn’t groan but it’s a near thing which is surprising for him. “Still, why Cassian? Bodhi was in the audience as well.”

“He’s my _brother_ , Kay. That’s just gross.” And the thought does feel gross – and weird, having to ask her brother to bid for a kiss from her.

“Why didn’t you ask Han?”

“He would have never understood what I wanted from him in time. Also, Leia would have killed me.” (It was an open secret Leia had a very soft spot for Han, so she could never do something like that to her. Not that Kay really understood this part of human interaction.)

“I’m just saying, it’s telling that you decided to ask Cassian for help.”

“And what do you mean by _that_?”

This whole conversation is a reminder of why she barely ever talks to Kay alone. He‘s so meticulous about everything, just dissecting things so precisely that it‘s seriously scary and infuriating. But it’s also weirdly helpful to talk to him about all of this now. It makes her calm down.

“I might not be interested in this sort of human contact but I do recognise people being in love. It’s actually quite easy to tell.”

Jyn takes a deep breath. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I find this vague and unconvincing.”

Now she’s back to being infuriated by him.

“I am _not_ in love with Cassian.” Her heart makes a little leap at the thought. Saying it out loud sounds… weird and she somewhat agrees with Kay about it sounding vague and, well, unconvincing.

Kay doesn’t say anything to that. “Also, we’re roommates,” she continues. “And he’s one of my best friends.”

“These things are not mutually exclusive.”

He’s right and she knows it. She also knows he’s right about why she asked Cassian to save her from Krennic and the realisation is both exhilarating and frightening.

She’s in love with Cassian.

She’s _in love_. With _Cassian_.

When did this happen?

“Thanks, Kay,” she mutters and means it. She’s looking up to him with a small smile and then excuses herself. She has to get home – _now_ – and she hopes Cassian’s already there.

-

Cassian’s sitting in the kitchen when Jyn comes home. Their flat is silent and dark except for the light turned on where Cassian is sitting at the kitchen table. He looks up at her when she’s closing the door behind her.

“Hey,” he looks up, his hands nervously playing with the coffee cup in front of him.

She leaves her keys at the cupboard in the floor and walks into the kitchen.

“Hey.”

She stops when she notices he’s avoiding her gaze and instead of sitting with him at the kitchen table, she rather leans against the counter and nervously looks at her feet.

“You went home early,” she finally breaks the silence between them. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“You were already gone,” he sighs. “And I needed some time to think.”

She grabs the countertop behind her and waits but he doesn’t elaborate. There is a silence settling between them – but it’s not the pleasant silence she’s so used to sharing with him. Jyn can almost see his mind working behind his forehead. (She can see his brows furrowing and the little wrinkle he always gets when he’s doing late-night studying or trying a new recipe forming between his eyes.) She’s pretty sure he can see hers working just as feverishly.

It feels stupid to ask him about what he needed to think about because she knows damn well it’s the only thing she could think about on her way home.

“And did you come to a conclusion?” she asks instead, just a little hesitantly.

He meets her eyes now but she can’t read his expression. He sighs deeply, then, “I think so.” He pauses, looks down again, rubbing his hands along the wood of the table as if grounding himself.  
“The thing is – I think we can’t be roommates anymore.”

She looks at him for a moment, incredulously. Then she starts to back away and out of the kitchen. “So you want to move out?” she asks, already turning her back towards him, not really wanting him to see the tears starting to prick at her eyes. She can’t believe she was this stupid to think he would feel the same way. And yet… didn’t he reciprocate the kiss? Or did she really imagine it?

Her ears start ringing and she’s sure she can actually feel her heart jumping out of her chest. Tears are starting to cloud her vision but she won’t allow him to see her like that. She desperately needs to get out of here – leaving as much space between them as possible. 

“Jyn? Jyn, no,” he shouts after her, getting up from the kitchen table and catching up with her in time to grab her by the wrist before she can disappear into her room. “What are you talking about? I didn’t say anything about moving out?”

She turns to face him again. “You said we can’t be roommates anymore. Sounds a lot like one of us having to move out to me.”

At that he laughs, “This is not what I meant at all.” He avoids her eyes, instead watching his feet intently. She follows the hand not currently wrapped around her arm with her eyes as he runs his fingers through his hair (something he always does when he’s nervous). “I–“

“You don’t have to make this easy on me, Cassian. I can take it.” (She probably can’t – she’s already feeling the huge lump in her throat, she can barely swallow around it. But she doesn’t want to make him feel like he can’t be honest with her.)

“Jyn! _Please_ ,” he almost screams at her now and his hand moves from her wrist to her face – the way it did earlier this day. “Would you just let me finish, please?”

His other hand comes up to her neck, caressing her hair. She feels like she’s getting a heart attack.

“I want us to be more than just roommates, okay?”

She looks up at that, finally meeting his gaze again.

“I’m in love with you, Jyn.”

He waits. She wants to say something – wants to tell him that she’s in love with him, too; that she figured it out as well, but the words fail her.

She grips his collar instead. The same position her hands were merely hours ago. A small smile plays around his lips as he realises what she’s doing. She huffs quietly and then pulls him to her, capturing his lips with hers the way she did back on that stage.

The kiss feels deeper than the previous one they shared, all barriers and insecurities between them gone.

Jyn’s not wasting time anymore, opening her mouth eagerly and tentatively brushing her tongue against his lower lip. He’s already waiting for her, his lips parted slightly, allowing her tongue to finally taste what had been denied before.

He lets out a low groan and draws her closer. She stumbles backwards until she leans against the door to her room and Cassian makes use of the additional support, lifting her up, wrapping her legs around his hips and securing her between his body and the door.

They barely make it into her room and they certainly aren’t fully clothed anymore by the time they hit her bed, but Jyn doesn’t really care because this is perfect, he’s perfect and with his mouth alone he hits all the right spots.

He pulls her closer, afterwards, both of them still breathing heavily. She sighs contently as she snuggles into his bare chest, playing with the soft hair that trails down his stomach. She learns he’s ticklish there and it’s her new favourite thing about Cassian. (His skilled tongue and mouth being close contenders though.)

“So, I’m owing you 450 bucks,” she murmurs against the soft skin of his shoulder.

“Hmmm, no way.” He’s almost asleep now, his fingers lazily stroking her arm. “I made an honest bet and I’m planning to keep what I purchased.”

With that he pulls the blankets over them and plants a kiss on her forehead. She complies happily, letting his soft breaths whisper her to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love. ♥
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](https://thereigning-lorelai.tumblr.com).


End file.
